Our Lasting Connection
by skycloud86
Summary: The end approaches, but with a twist.


A/N – This is a fanfiction involving my OC, Alex Myers. If you have not read any of my fanfiction stories involving Alex before, he is the younger brother of Nina. Just imagine a masculine Sarah Clarke or, as I do, view Alex as Cillian Murphy with an American accent. I know I've done a million fanfictions revolving around the end of Nina in Season Three, but this one is quite unlike the others.

"_Quick, call Medical!," Michelle ordered, as Alex watched on helplessly. They had been trying to extract information from Nina about Amador, but Nina being Nina, she had seen a potential for escape, and taken it. Although she was usually a coward when it came to her own demise, she had forced the torturer's needle into her carotid, causing her blood to spray out, and panic amongst the agents around her._

Alex watched as the medics tried to save his sister's life. They were talking quietly amongst themselves, which Alex took as a sign that things were under their control. He couldn't see Nina amongst the group of doctors and nurses, but he knew that she was out cold. The suicide attempt, or what looked like a suicide attempt which no one believed was a suicide attempt but rather a rather masochistic escape attempt, was still playing in Alex's head. He had seen Nina terrified of Jack, terrified that she would lose the one thing she treasured the most, her life, but here she was, bleeding heavily from a major artery. It seemed bizarre, completely irrational compared to the coldly reptile-like rationality that Nina usually possessed, but Alex considered the possibility that Nina had someone become more irrational. Her sudden reappearance in Jack's life, and his in hers, probably shocked her more than she would have liked, and even Nina Myers was affected by tiredness and stress.

"_I know Jack told me what Nina used to be like, Alex, but the Nina I saw tonight, I didn't see any trace of that old Nina anywhere," Chase spoke, moments after returning to CTU. His first meeting with Nina was surreal, and he knew instantly that he was looking at a remorseless serial killer. It seemed so distant from the stories he had heard from Jack, of the old Nina, the trustworthy and loyal friend who he had fallen deeply in love with, much to his own detriment as he would find out._

"_I still do see something of the old Nina in her, Chase. She's definitely not the Nina I grew up with, the one who would get upset if she even accidentally stood on a bug, but I know she's still in there. Deeply buried, she might be, but I know," Alex replied to a sceptical Chase, who was also aware of Alex's divided loyalties. Yes, he would never betray his country or CTU, and he wasn't about to turn into a terrorist, but he seemed almost deluded, as if the old Nina would one day fight against the new, and rescue herself from herself._

"_Don't forget what she's done, Alex. There's no coming back from the things she's done," Chase spoke. He believed in redemption, but for some people it just couldn't be possible._

They had been working on Nina's injury for about ten minutes, and Alex was debating whether or not to go back to the bullpen. Everything seemed fine, and Nina would be under anaesthetic for quite some time. He looked towards the door, and hell broke loose.

"She's awake! Shit, get down!," one of the doctors yelled, before a bullet crashed through his brain. There had been a gun on the table next to where Nina had been operated on, and now it was in her hand. Her eyes met Alex's, and their guns pointed towards one another.

"Drop the gun, Alex, it's not like you would shoot anyway," Nina spoke, her voice calm but hoarse, a slight tone of condescension obvious. She smirked at her brother, who was willing himself to shoot Nina in the hand which held the gun. He noticed the blood flowing down her porcelain arm like red rivers. His hesitation cost him as Nina shot him in the shoulder, knocking him to the floor and knocking him out. The last thing he noticed was the blare of an alarm as his eyes fluttered shut.

Jack swore loudly as Tony told him of Nina's escape. He cocked his gun and ran out of the room, determined not to let her get away. Scanning the bullpen quickly, his heart almost stopped as he saw no sign of Kim. He prayed to any deity that would listen that Kim would be safe, that Nina would not hurt her.

"Hey, Agent Myers, you OK?," the doctor asked as she looked at Alex with concern. He looked up at her with confusion for a moment, until it all came flooding back. Nina had woken up, Nina had killed most of the doctors and nurses, Nina had... Nina had shot him. He wondered if she had meant to injure him, or to kill him. The doctor noticed his eyes go from weary to determined and cold.

Jack raced through the dark corridors, looking for Nina. He thought of all the places within CTU that Nina might head to in order to escape. He thought that she might head to the underground parking lot and try and steal a car. He thought that she might simply try and find a door to the outside world and run as far away as she could. Whatever he thought, he knew that Kim was missing and that Nina was armed, dangerous and loose within CTU. He knew that his worst nightmare might become reality if he did not stop Nina.

Although the doctor had insisted that she take a look at Alex's wound, he had refused and now he was walking quickly through the corridors of CTU, his shoulder bleeding, his gun held tightly and his eyes looking straight ahead. His wound hurt like hell, but the adrenaline coursing through him was having some effect. Hearing a female voice in a nearby room, he turned the corner and saw Nina in the distance staring straight at Kim, both of them holding guns, threatening to shoot the other.

"You won't shoot me, Kim," Nina spoke, her voice quiet and calm, and her green eyes stared coldly at Kim, who was trying not to show her fear. Alex, who had no fear of anything at that moment in time, moved close enough to be within sight of the two women, his gun pointing straight at Nina, who gave Alex the same smirk she had given him in Medical.

"Drop the gun, Nina, it's not like you would shoot anyway," Alex repeated Nina's words from earlier, and Nina responded by slowly moving the gun to aim at Alex. It would be her last and most fatal mistake as three bullets tore into her heart, killing her instantly. As her lifeless body fell to the ground, Alex became dizzy, before collapsing.

"Alex?," Kim asked, concerned, as she ran towards him. It was only when she knelt down next to him that she noticed the gunshot wound, and realised what had happened between the two siblings. Grabbing her cell, she called a worried Jack, who had been heading towards the gunshots he had hoped desperately were not a sign that Kim was dead. Instead, he was greeted by the sight of Nina lying dead on the floor, her eyes wide open and staring at nothing, and Alex lying unconscious, drying blood on his shirt, and a gunshot wound just above his collarbone.

It would be some hours later, and in a hospital bed, that Alex would wake up, his shoulder bandaged. He looked out of the window, trying to work out what time of day it was, a hard thing to do in a city where the sky was often nothing but a blue ocean and bright sun.

"It's just gone noon," Kim spoke as if she had read his mind, and Alex turned his head slowly to face her.

"Was I wrong not to give up on my sister sooner?," Alex asked, his voice hoarse and weak. Now he knew that the old Nina had died several years before, that the woman he had shot dead in the middle of the night before had been someone else entirely. Kim shook her head slightly.

"I don't think so, you just didn't want to lose her," she spoke quietly, her hand reaching out to his, squeezing it gently. It felt weird to be visiting two different people she knew in hospital, Chase being the other after his sudden amputation in the classroom, but they were two people she cared about.

"What if she hadn't shot me, Kim, and I saw her and you, pointing guns at each other? What if I hesitated, and Nina killed you before I could stop her?," Alex asked, his eyes wet as he contemplated the worst case scenario. He knew it was pointless worrying about such things that could now never happen, but he knew that it could have happened.

"I don't know, Alex, but it didn't happen that way, did it?," Kim replied, and Alex shook his head slightly.

"No, it didn't."


End file.
